Calamity
by stephaleigh101
Summary: Hidan gets kidnapped by a cult of priests and soon learns the path to Jashin. Rated M for language, violence and gore.


**A/N: Basically me and my friend James started writing this back and forth over Facebook and I decided to add more too it and bring it here. **

**Disclaimer: As per usual I do not own Naruto.**

_calamity |kəˈlamitē|_  
_noun ( pl. calamities )_  
_an event causing great and often sudden damage or distress; a disaster._

I stared at the hooded figures ahead of me; my heart was racing, my blood boiling. These religious fuckers had me cornered like a rat in a fucking maze. Pulling out a kunai I flung it forward, there was no way I'd just let myself get killed like this.

"You must pay for your sins Hidan," the head priest spoke, catching my kunai with ease. That motherfucker! Who the fuck did he think he was? Telling me to pay for my sins, what fucking sins? I didn't do a damn fucking thing wrong! I backed into a wall, rummaging through my various tools and weapons I had but I already fucking used all of them. Dammit to fuck! "You will answer to Jashin for your crimes!"

"What fucking crimes? You're all fucking psycho and you've got the wrong fucking man!" I barked, struggling as the priests closed in around me. I didn't do anything wrong! Those fuckers in my village deserved their fate! Making a Shinobi nation a motherfucking tourist attraction should have been a sin, these fuckers should have raided my so called home before I did. Is that what they're making me pay for? Hands stretched out, grabbing my arms and pulling me to the hard ground. I couldn't even fucking think straight, how the fuck do I get myself out of this? The head priest began ranting on about this thing called Jashin before striking me over the head, making everything go black.

Blood, that was all I could smell. The thick, metallic odour stung my nostrils and teased them at the same time. Call me a sick sadistic fuck but blood was my fucking kryptonite. Biting onto my lip, my fingers grazed the smooth marble floor beneath me, I had to get the fuck out of here or I'd lose it. My eyes finally open, staring at the gothic cathedral arches above. I catch sight of a giant stone pool of red and my teeth clamp on my lip, breaking my skin and drawing blood. Shit! What the fuck is going on? Are these sons of bitches trying to provoke me? Sitting up, I realize they changed me into a crimson robe. I can't stop starting at that pool with blood instead of water.

Looking all around me, I noticed I was alone. Clambering onto my feet, I begin to walk towards the pool, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The smell gets better with each step I take, my hands clench, my body writing in some kind of euphoric sensation. This was why I got such a thrill out of killing, seeing a man's insides spill out, it made my heart race. I put a whole new meaning to paint the town red. My feet clacked along the marble surface, every part of me is moving on its own accord, what the fuck am I even gonna do once I reach all that red? There's no one to kill, no man or woman to drain it from, it was just there.

I stare at my reflection in the pool, my amethyst eyes look wild, tempted to get closer. The crimson liquid ripples, distorting my face and as it calms I'm staring at something completely different. His face is pale like some kind of fucking ghost or some shit like that. His eyes are the same shade of red as the blood he's in, his hair as white as snow. "Holy fuck!" I yelp, darting backwards away from the pool. For whatever reason, I feel somewhat nostalgic; my body is trembling, that face burned into the deepest corner of my mind. My curiosity peaked tenfold and once my heart stopped pounding mercilessly, I cautiously stepped back towards the pool, setting my hands on the stone surface. I only saw my own reflection amongst the thick crimson. Something glinted, catching my eye's attention, and I realized I wasn't alone.

My body jolted forward as multiple pairs of hands shoved me into the pool, tearing my robe off in the process. I quickly surfaced; the coppery scent of blood was stuck to me. My heard rate quickened, my brain was going haywire, and my rage was at its peak. I opened my eyes once I wiped my face clean, or as clean as I could fucking get it and found myself surrounded by those motherfucking priests again! All but the leader of this cult were chanting in some kind of foreign language, the only word I could comprehend was Jashin. Then their hands flew forward, grabbing onto me and forcing me under until I was completely submerged in blood.

Thrashing wildly, I desperately try and surface, I need to fucking breathe, I need to get out of this fucking blood now! I choke on the thick red liquid as it travels down my throat. It tastes so fucking vile, yet a part of me couldn't get enough. I continued flailing for what felt like hours even though I knew my body would only survive without oxygen for three minutes, if that. I keep sucking in blood, as my instincts tell me to inhale because I need air, but the only thing it gets is more blood. Everything goes black; my body goes numb and limp and the hands that held me down withdrew.

_Hidan._

I search the darkness, search for the demonic voice that calls out to me. "Who the fuck is there?"

_Hidan._

I whip my head around, feeling a cold breath against the back of my neck and I see him. This is Jashin. He was adorned in a shredded black cloak with the hood up. On his head was some kind of horned skull with sharp teeth coated in a thin layer of blood and a circle with an upside down triangle smeared on the top of its head. My hand reaches towards this deity, begging for this pain to end. The god's hand meets with mine and a sense of relief washes over me, I didn't know how to explain it. His bones snap and crack under his cloak and a leathery wing tears through the material.

I gulp, suddenly filled with a mixture of things I didn't fully understand. The tip of the wing pokes me in the middle of my back, making me shudder at the sharp point. _Don't be a coward, this won't hurt much_. My skin seared as the wing stabbed through by back, protruding right out from my chest. My eyes went wide, this hurt like a fucking bitch! But the wails emerging from my blood stained lips were not painful ones. I couldn't believe how amazing this felt. "Fuck!" I grunted, trying to control myself but there was no avail, I couldn't fucking believe a man lethally stabbing me was fucking turning me on. My teeth clamped to my bottom lip as I tried to ride out these waves of ecstasy.

_Now, rise my servant_. The deity commanded, tearing his wing out from my chest and dropping me to the ground, leaving me alone in the darkness. A smile soon envelops over my features, my blood is racing, my heart starts pounding again and as my eyes open once more the darkness turns to red. I jolt up, splashing blood on the clean marble, my hands grab the ledge of the stone circle and hoist me up. I jump over the ledge; unable to stop the laugh that escapes my lips. The priests all look scared as fuck and they should be! I was about to lay waste to all these fucking heathens! They talked about the Lord like they had any sort of idea what he was capable of.

"I-impossible!" one of the priests shouts, "That man is a demon!"

Demon? Now I'm in fucking hysterics, I grab the man's head and twist in one fluid motion. I shudder at the sound of his neck snapping; fuck I was cloud fucking nine!

"KILL HIM!" that dumb fucking leader priest shouts running back as if he even has a chance to live. The cult begins throwing all kinds of shit at me: kunai, spears, knives and almost all of them struck me. It hurt so fucking bad, especially when I got hit in a vital spot, yet somehow I was still standing. I can't stop laughing; these heathens are just too fucking funny! "AHAHAHAHA! I'VE BEEN BLESSED BY THE LORD JASHIN! YOU'RE ALL JUST LOW LIFE COCK SUCKERS LIVING OFF HIS GREAT WORD!" I shout, pulling out each weapon from my flesh, wincing each time. "FUCK THIS HURTS!" I wail, twirling one of the knives around in my hand and whipping it forward, piercing the second priest in the neck.

Now they're running, begging for mercy, still throwing whatever weapons they have. I grunt loudly as a pike stabs through my stomach and keel over. I pull the weapon out with ease, glowering at the bastard that threw it. He was next. The fact that I was still alive just proved I was Jashin's chosen. Slowly rising to my feet, I stalk my prey, leaving behind sticky red footprints. These fuckers have nowhere left to run, I have them cornered like rats in a maze. I leap for the one that threw that fucking pike in my gut and stabbed his head with his own fucking weapon. I was twitching from all the blood; just watching it gush from the man's head was sending me over the edge. Everything around me is just a blur, and I hear my god speak to me, praising me for the work I'm doing on his behalf.

_Kill them Hidan. Kill all of them!_

I was more than happy to comply, pulling the pike out of my victim's head I moved for the next one, slaying each one quicker than the previous until the only man left standing was the head priest. This pathetic fuck claimed to be the almighty link between humanity and the Lord Jashin but he was nothing more than a miserable heathen. The thought alone pissed me off, I was gonna make this little shit pay for his sins. I watch as he scrambles around like a chicken with its head cut off, smearing his feet in the blood of his fallen cult and drawing a circle in the floor with a triangle in the center. The symbol of Jashin, what a fucking tool, did he seriously think he would be spared?

Take his blood! My god commands. Running for him I slash, just trying to do what Jashin tells me but the damn fucker kept on running away! Finally I managed to slice his cheek and stood still in the middle of the circle he'd drawn on the floor. I stare at the red stained on the tip of the blade, unable to control my lust for this kind of crimson. My mouth slowly opens, allowing my tongue to slide out and reach for the blade. I'm craving it so badly and finally the tip of my tongue connects with the blade and runs across it, licking the blood away.

I feel like I'm on fucking fire! My body is surging and I fucking love it. I see the terror etched in the priest's eyes, the shallow breaths escaping his form. "You devil! Demon! Monster! You take on the image of Death himself!" he screamed as if I was supposed to understand what the fuck he was talking about. Glancing down my body I almost panicked, my skin was pitch black with white markings; I looked like a fucking skeleton. "Hey! What the fuck is this? What happened to me?" I demanded not noticing the fucker pulled a knife from his robe.

"I will send you back to hell where you belong demon!" the priest declared and threw his blade right into my heart. My eyes go wide, blood trickles from my mouth and gushes out from the wound on my chest. Everything goes hazy, but I'm still standing at least for the moment but it hurts like a fuckin' bitch! I snap my head up at the priest but he's on the ground in a pool of thick crimson. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURTS! YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON YOU BASTARD!" I wail but he doesn't answer me. I pull the knife from my chest and slowly limp over to him. I can feel myself healing with each step I take, is this the gift I've been given by the Lord? I kick the priest, waiting for him to answer but he doesn't move. It doesn't take me long to realize he's dead, but how? I didn't even get to fuckin stab him or nothing!

My head starts pounding as my skin changes back to it's normal pale tone. Suddenly everything hurts, I'm not running on adrenaline anymore and my body is taking the toll. "Jashin-sama! Please! Tell me what the fuck I'm supposed to do!" I beg as I collide to ground in a puddle of blood. My chest rises and falls in a rhythmic pattern as the room beings to spin. I wait impatiently for my god to answer but he won't. "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Once my headache subsides and the rooms stops spinning I clamber to my feet, looking over my naked blood soaked form, I need a fucking shower and clothes. Stumbling around the cathedral, I finally find a washroom and close myself in, staining the crisp white walls with red.

**A/N: Alrighty guys, this is part where I ask you to R&R and give me all your opinions! Enjoy!**


End file.
